How To Have a Successful Confession by Takano Masamune
by noelle.ssi
Summary: In which Takano finds an amusing idea on how to make Ritsu confess earlier, but will it succeed? Probably. Find out!
1. Smile and Be Nice

**I wrote this only because I miss publishing lots of fics XD and because I've been looking at hundreds of yaoi pics all day. XD And I have lots of freetime to write, but ideas keep falling into the trash, and not in my mind... Plus, school starts in 9 days D: I'm starting my school life as a junior high schooler (first year HS), lmao XD anyways, have this uwu!**

 **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 _"To make him confess, act like you gave up."_ , was something Takano had heard from his friend, he wanted to believe Ichiru was right, but what was the point of acting like he doesn't care anymore can make Ritsu confess right there and then? Of course he wanted the brunet to confess already, but not in a way that he's crying, right? That would obviously be heartbreaking than enjoyable.

Finding no clue on how to make Ritsu confess _for once_ , he searched for tips on the _internet_. Knowing that this was stupidly idiotic (hah, exaggeration-), he did it anyway.

Sitting on his chair like a boss, which he his, he scrolled down his phone and read every single detail written on the screen.

 _ **On his phone:**_

 _ **"You wanna know how to make your special someone confess? Well here's how!"**_

 _'Tch...this is incredibly stupid. But what other way do I have?'_ , rolling his eyes, he whispered to himself as he scrolled down to continue reading.

 ** _"1. Treat them nicely, and smile all the time!_**

 ** _\- Everyone knows treating someone nicely can make a good first impression! Smiling is a good idea, too."_**

He stared at his phone for a mere 5 seconds before putting it down on his desk.

He walked over to Ritsu, who was drawing casually on a piece of paper with his legs folded, and crouched down to the younger male's eye level. Ritsu noticed the sudden appearance of the male in front of him, who was nonchalantly staring at him. "What?", he asked, lowering down his legs. 3 seconds passed and he still kept staring at the brunet.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow and curiously tilted his head. "Takano?"

Not a second later, said person asked, "would you like some coffee?", as he smiled widely.

"...uh...sure?", the younger man's eyes followed the other man's movements till he saw him walk outside the office to grab a cup of coffee. "What was that?", he whispered to himself. He shrugged it off and went back to his drawing.

.

Moments later, Takano came back with two cups, one was Ritsu's coffee and the other being Takano's own drink.

He handed him his cup and smiled again. "Ah..thank you.", he slowly took the cup and set it down on his desk. "Would like anything else, Onodera?", asked Takano, being the gentleman he _sometimes_ was. "Um...no, thank you.", the older man nodded at this.

 _'Takano's kindness is scaring me...'_ , Ritsu thought, curiously looking over said man's direction, only to find that the man was (almost) creepily staring at him and smiling at the process.

He shivered, slowly turning his chair so he wouldn't have to face the raven-haired man.

Takano's smile turned back into his usual stoic look, thinking that this wasn't working at all.

So he turned his "plan" into a daily basis of actions or whatever, until he can make Ritsu confess. It was going to be a _long_ week.

He took a screenshot of each and every single tip from the webpage and saved it in his gallery. One was down, four more to go. _'By the end of this week...I'll make you mine, Ritsu.'_ , he thought. He'll make him his for sure!

...or so he thought.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **I'm sorry, I just really love stories like this! XD**

 **Well, I'm making it 1 tip per chapter, so each chapter would probably just be as short as this, but, I'll keep it short but sweet! (Hopefully...) But if you guys want to change that 1 tip per chapter thing, tell me right away! uwu**

 **Oh, and please r &r uwu, reviews keep Anko going and going! :DD **

**Since I'm starting my life as a first year in HS, I'll be motivated to write and write, since I'll get more ideas while I'm at school. (Where do you think I got that paper crane idea? XD)**

 **Anyways, till next time!**


	2. Small Talk

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~!**

 **Woohoo! Chapter two is here! I don't really have anything else to say...but... I kept it as long as my other fics, I guess. I hope? Anyways, happy reading!**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Today was the second day of Takano's..."plan."

It didn't seem like Ritsu had his suspicions on what his boss was doing, but he was acting weird! ...and creepy.

Although, he grew a bit lonely. Noticing the man wasn't doing anything sexual, annoying, or whatever, and he usually tries to catch the brunet and force him into his own apartment, but he doesn't do that often now. It made Ritsu think, _'is he growing tired of me?'_

But he couldn't have given up on him that easily, right? Yeah, that's right, Takano is just tired is all.

Yes, said man _was_ in fact very tired, but that wasn't the issue.

.

Takano looked over to Ritsu's desk and saw that he was working on the very few papers he had left on his desk.

Once the brunet breathed and leaned back on his chair, that was the cue for Takano to do his part.

He grabbed his phone and looked for the second plan in his gallery, clicking the photo, he read it clearly;

 ** _"2. Have some small talk!_**

 ** _\- chat with him till he's grown fond of your company!"_**

 _''Chat' huh? When was the last time I had a non-work related conversation with him? I can't remember...'_ , Takano's mind couldn't remember when the last that was, probably two, three months ago.

He placed his phone on his desk and stood up, walking over to his cute little subordinate's desk. This time, he sat on the brunet's desk, trying very hard not to break it, he was heavy of course.

Ritsu, who noticed the sudden appearance just like yesterday, made a blank look on his face. "What're you doing?", he asked. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to have a little chat with you~ ", Takano answered, using that oh-so sexy voice he used when he tried to flirt with the man in front of him.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Work was done ages ago. C'mon, don't be so cold, I wanted to talk to you about non-work related things."

"What's the purpose of this knowledge, then?", Ritsu asked, turning to the raven-haired man with a stoic look. "Geez, where did your cute side go?"

"Sh-shut up, I'm not cute!", he stammered, pouting right after.

"How's your mom doing? She okay?", Takano tilted his head to the side a bit, trying to change the topic. He knew for a fact that Ritsu was easily taken over by topics, just change it and he'll quickly change his mood right after.

"Ah...she's doing fine, I guess...", he answered in a soft voice, truth be told, he did want to talk to Takano like this, but he was just really... _stubborn_ , with his feelings.

Gathering more courage, he decided right there and then, that he would take this chance to finally do what he wants, seeing that his seat-mate-slash-best-friend was on break and was outside, he spoke up.

"H-how...how is Sorata doing?"

Takano did an _'yosh!'_ sound internally, implying that today was going to be a success.

"Mhm, he's doing well. Nee, I wanted to ask this for a while now, what kind of things did you do while you were in England?", Takano smiled softly, imagining Ritsu in a beautiful scenery in England, standing hair, his hair being gently blown away by the wind, his smile appearing...that adorable face...

His train of thoughts were interrupted, "oh, um..well, I met a few people and became best friends with them, but I just did some sightseeing mostly.", he said, smiling away his worries, he thought Takano was growing tired of him, what did he even worry for? The man obviously still hasn't given up.

"Nee, Takano-san, do you have any new literature books with you?"

"Hm? Well, I do have a few. Why?"

"Can I borrow some?", Ritsu's eyes were filled with excitement, and was actually glittering.

"Yeah, of course you can.", he smiled again and patted the brunet on his head.

"Really? Thank you so much!" the younger man uncharacteristically got excited and smiled widely, his face being more adorable than it usually was.

 _'So cute...'_

"Talking like this with you...it wasn't really all that hard than I thought.", said Ritsu, lowering down his head.

Takano lost it, but he had to save the kisses for the end of this week, so he just planted a soft kiss on his pending-boyfriend's forehead.

"Let's talk like this more often. It's fun.", he chuckled.

Ritsu blew a fuse and his face turned tomato-red.

Takano chuckled once again, finally standing up from the desk he had almost broken apart, and waving at Ritsu, saying he'll give him more time for himself.

 _'Yosh..today's a success!'_ , he yelled in his thoughts right when he reached his chair. He happily did a fist pump up in the air. Ritsu noticed this and thought for a second that Takano acted cute when he did that.

...wait...cUTE? tAKANO? He banged his head on the desk and removed his thoughts of Takano being cute.

.

Knowing today was a success, he hoped that tomorrow would be, too.

Plus, Ritsu was starting to open up to him, it wouldn't be that hard now.

 ** _Right?_**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **AAAAAAAA, I'm sorry if this chapter is so lame and cheesy...and lame. It's just that, I just started this because I just randomly thought of it, I didn't think there would be more than 10 followers XD**

 **I also thought of writing this earlier, but I got caught up drawing icons for my fb, AND I KEPT DRAWING MORE AND MORE HAIKYUU CHARACTERS THEN-**

 **So, anyways, kindly r &r~! Reviews keep Anko going~! Till next time, my lovelies~! **


	3. Date

**HEYY, ANKO HERE~! So, I said "by the end of this week, Takano will have Ritsu confess" right? Turns out, this chapter will be set on a Sunday (because why not), so this is the third part of the Takano's "plan", and this will probably spike up some emotions in Ritsu, so it** ** _won't_** ** _exactly be by the end of the week._**

 **Oh, and this chapter will be on Takano's POV ))**

 **Also, Ritsu is a bit OOC here, but, well, he already opened up to Takano a little, so why not make him nice for once? uwu**

 **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **-Takano's POV-**

Today's the third day, the other day was a success, I just hope today will be, too.

It's a day off, fortunately, so I can ask Ritsu out on a date, _if he will accept._

The third tip said:

 ** _"3. Take them out for lunch or dinner._**

 ** _\- court them, and have fun with them, take them out to a park, and give them a day of relaxing."_**

.

Finished up in the shower and dressed in casual clothes, I head over to the kitchen to have some coffee. Grabbing my phone, I texted Ritsu and asked if he could to go out with me today.

 ** _To: Onodera Ritsu_**

 ** _Fr.: Takano Masamune_**

 ** _Sub.: date?_**

 ** _Are you free today?_**

With the last word, I sent it immediately. I waited patiently for a reply as I took a sip from my coffee-filled mug. Finally, the ringtone went off, _'that was fast.'_

I read the contents of the message till the last word, Ritsu was so honest when it comes to texting, it's so cute.

 ** _Onodera Ritsu, re*: Yes, I am free today. Thank you again for the books! ( ´▽｀_** ** _)_**

I smiled widely at the message, that was so cute, oh my god. I'm glad Ritsu had opened up to me now, but he's still a bit...stubborn, and shy. At least now I know my work paid off.

 _ **Takano Masamune, re: you're welcome. Now, get ready, I'm heading over to your apartment.**_ With that sent, I turned off my phone and went over to the the genkan, slipping on my shoes, I opened the door and walked outside, directly going to Ritsu's apartment. I rang the doorbell two, three times before small sounds of footsteps running towards the door.

"I-I'm sorry!", Ritsu panted slightly, slipping on his almost-falling shoes. He looks cute in these clothes, a salmon-colored cardigan, which wasn't closed, over a cream colored shirt that had a cute blue baby bird design, and he wore jeans that fitted him perfectly.

"So cute..."

"Eh?"

"Ah, sorry, I spaced out. Anyway, ready to go?"

"Hai!", he answered, smiling almost sweetly.

.

.

.

We arrived at a restaurant I wanted to try out when I got the chance to go out with my Ritsu.

We walked inside and the waiter at front directed us to a table near the window, there were flower pots hung from the ceiling, I guess the waiter figured it out.

"This place is nice...", Ritsu smiled shyly, taking off his cardigan and hanging it on his chair.

"I've always wanted to go here with you, Ritsu."

I gave the waiter the menu, saying that we'll just have a meal for two.

"E-etto...Takano-san?"

"Hm?"

"I've noticed you've been...acting unusually the past two days, is there something troubling you?", he asked, innocently looking worried, so cute. "Hm? Me? Acting unusual? Oh please, it's nothing, I just wanted to get closer is all.", I answered, trying to hide the suspicion.

"Oh, I see...uh...I...I wanted to get...closer to..Takano-san...as well..", Ritsu blurted out, he was so innocently honest with his words.

"You want to get closer to me? What ever happened to stubborn little Ritsu?", I asked jokingly, chuckling.

"I...uh...um...I think I...", he stuttered, blushing madly.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I—"

"Excuse me, here's your order.", the waiter came and placed two empty plates and a large plate with the food I ordered.

"Ahem, what were you saying, Ritsu?"

"Ah...n-nothing! I meant I think I'm..f-feeling hungry, ahaha! Let's eat.", he said, grabbing his knife and fork as he started eating, his face still red.

.

 **-time skip, 5:30 PM-**

"Thank you for today, I really appreciated it.", Ritsu smiled brightly, waving and saying "good night."

I waved back, walking towards my own apartment.

I don't know if today was a success yet, but tomorrow, I will definitely know.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **ahahahaha *awkwardly laughs* The waiter was quite a mood-ruiner, eh? XD sorry sorry this is so lame and cheesy because I wrote this on a whim suddenly, and I still haven't finished my art requests, so see you later~!**

 **Wow, what a great turn of events though~! At least Ricchan's feelings are noticed now.**

 **Oh don't worry, next chapter is a bit more lovey-dovey than this one~! (Note: Takano's plan will be demolished on the next chapter, you'll know why soon)**

 **Anyways, till next time, sweeties**


	4. Extra: Notice My True Feelings(sort of)

**Okay um..**

 **...**

 **You..all have every right to hit me right now like seriously guys.**

 **i am sO sorry, yes yes I know I had a sched. set for this fic (in my mind; daily), but nOOO school arrived and turned out to be a torturing piece of ass— literally torture I tell you — but it's still fun in some ways.**

 **Sorry if this has an OOC!Ritsu, but well, you'll find out why.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters go to their rightful owners and creators ^^ the only thing I basically own here is the story :'3**

 **Enjoy!~ i guess-**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Takano slid his phone out and checked the time, a crease appearing in between his eyebrows.

Time was running and it wasn't going well for Takano—worse yet, they may or may not hand in the manuscripts of Mutou-sensei's latest manga update to the printers in time.

He stood next to his little subordinate's desk as he patiently watched him do his work. Which was, of course, a few minutes late on the deadline.

If the idiot didn't finish the last page he was currently working on right now in less than 3 minutes, so help him he will stab the guy with his pen. (If that's possible ; if he's willing to do it)

"Hurry up, if you don't finish that in less than 2 minutes I'm giving you more work."

"What the hell would I earn from that?! I'll only get more and more slower you know!"

"I don't care, just hurry up!"

"Ah, finally done!", Onodera fist-pumped in the air as he immediately handed the neatly organized manuscripts to the printing department personnel who witnessed the whole thing. "I-I'm really sorry for the short delay!", the brunet apologized as he bowed to the person in front of him.

"A-ah, don't worry about it, it was just a few minutes anyway. Thank you for your hard work!", he said before swiftly dashing away back to his division.

"I-I'm really sorry, Takano-san!", this time, Onodera bowed in front of Takano, apologizing more sincerely than he had done earlier. "It's alright, just as that guy said, don't worry about it. I'm just glad I don't have to give you extra work. Be grateful."

"Ehh? You're a jerk!"

"Ricchan, in Takano-san's language, that means he was relieved that you actually finished!", Kisa cheerfully chimed in. "Shut up, Kisa! Get back to work!", the boss yelled, throwing a sharp, unknown object at Kisa's direction.

A loud "ow!" was heard.

Onodera blushed at what Kisa had told him, that couldn't be true? But it was possible.

Noticing the blushing, spaced out Onodera—who looked utterly adorable for words—he quickly made his way to him. Once he reached the brunet, he whispered, _"Kisa was right, you know~"_ , before making his way outside.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

As time went by, Takano and Onodera walked back home, together. Which the latter agreed to because he was grateful to the raven-haired man.

The night was bright—full of chatter, laughter, no work-related talk, just a long walk/ride back home.

Once they had gotten back to their apartments, the younger male agreed, for once, to be abducted into the older male's comfy, welcoming house. Unlike his, dirty—it was filled of clothes and empty energy jelly packets scattered on the floor for goodness' sake—, and had a deeply dark aura to come along with it.

"Ah, Sorata is here?", owner of the said unwelcoming house spoke first, pointing at the black and white fur ball curling up on his foot. It seemed to like him a bit. That was the first animal that had gotten so clingy to him, like, really.

"Yeah, Yokozawa brought him back home as he and his roommates have a problem so he can't take care of him for a while. Don't worry, he looks like he's gotten really fond of you, look.", Takano chuckled as he watched his grown cat curl up into a ball on top of Onodera's right foot.

Onodera chuckled along as well.

The night really was bright, as well as nice if Onodera could say so himself. At least it was just a night full of romantic, fluffy and feather-light kisses planted on his forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips, Takano really could come out gentle from time to time.

As the raven sent his last good night kiss, he quickly fell asleep— guess he was really tired.

 _'Good night...'_ , thought Ritsu.

Taking a small peek at the other's face, he smiled softly, seeing the gentle look on Takano's sleeping face.

Then he drifted off to sleep as well.

It was all good.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **wow ok, I think I made it srsly cheesy, (my best friend bought me some cheese-flavored ice cream from the store earlier. He said he didn't know what flavor I would like so he just picked that. He was lucky I rlly like cheese ice cream. Depending on the brand.)**

 **Tbh I was supposed to post this last night- 10 PM. I just didn't get to because, well, one: I was sO sleepy and two: I accidentally pressed delete because I was reading the story to check for mistakes and I didn't notice I pressed the trash can button instead of the "copy" button. Dammit, I apologize for being so stupidly ignorant sometimes. XD**

 **Anyway, another thing I want to apologize for is the length of this chapter. I am sO sorry this is so short, but, really, I just, I just felt like doing a short extra chapter relating to the last chapter. And this was mainly written because my mind kept telling me to make Ritsu notice his feelings for once. And yeah I think I overdid it with the whole "get ritsu to notice his own feelings" part, considering he barely even got embarrassed by Takano's actions in here.**

 **So yeahh, anyways, to those who will/have press/ed the "fav" and "follow" buttons on this, and to those who will/have review/ed, I love you all. I just hope the next chapter will be uploaded in probably 2 weeks from now or so. (Oh yeah, if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, please remind me, thank you in advance)**


	5. Don't Be Sad, My Love

**Well then, school is just as equally fun as it is torturous. They give lesser amounts of assignments, quizzes, and projects. :D anyway, I have good news but I won't spill it yet, you'll find out while reading. My head is pounding very hardly and I can't really keep my eyes open that much, but I didn't want to disappoint you all so I did my best uwu do not worry, I take risks like this all the time, I'll be fine. :D thank you for clicking this fic, it makes me so happy to know that at least** ** _one_** **person loves this story qwq and i'm so sleepy..**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Lately, Masamune would see Ritsu with a small frown on his usually cute and bright face. He guessed it was due to a bad day or maybe because he's been having lots of headaches lately. But today was the day Masamune would get rid of those pain-in-the-ass headaches and make Ritsu bright and smiling again. Nothing is a better idea than writing a tooth-decaying-sweet poem or note for the one you love when they're in a bad mood or when they're sad, right?

"Onodera," Masamune called out.

"Hm?", came the almost-emotionless response from the brunet.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Um...mint green...probably? I don't know...", he answered, wow that was a _really truthful_ response, Masamune thought.

"Alright.", Masamune was unsure of what to do about the information he just got, since he just used the "what's your favorite color" line from clichéd scenes as an excuse. What he _did_ think of, was to use mint green paper and write something sweet on it and design it and then give it to his beloved. That way, he can save more time and save Ritsu from the stress of being depressed.

He grabbed the mint green construction paper from his folder and immediately took a dark blue pen from his pen holder.

"Yosh. Let's do this.", he told himself silently, very very silently.

.

.

.

"Uwah?!", a box from the top shelf fell on Ritsu, which caused him to stumble down to the floor, his pale forehead tinged with red directly on the spot which vertex of the box hit.

"Woah, are you okay Ricchan?", asked Kisa, using that extremely worried tone he uses whenever his seat mate gets hurt or is depressed/upset/sad.

"I-I think I'm fine, it doesn't hurt all that much...", Ritsu answered, a slightly nervous laugh coming out as well. "Should I get you an ice pack?", Masamune appeared and held out a hand. "Ah, i-is that alright with you, Takano-san?", he asked, at the same time taking the hand that was held out to him and stood up slowly. "Of course it is, what do you take me for?", he chuckled only slightly.

"Ah, yeah..sorry...thank you for your concern- ah, I need to finish my proposal!", he said, frantic and panicking, and also blushing really deeply. Again, Masamune chuckled slightly, but still worried that his Ritsu might still be pushing himself to his own limit without patience. _'Why did I have to fall in love with this idiot again?'_ , he thought as he walked away, going to the direction of wherever he was about to go to.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

What the _hell_ was he doing embarrassing himself in front of Masamune like that? His goal for the day was to act like he wasn't in a bad mood, well he _sorta_ pulled that off but the fact that he got his forehead _swollen and red_ due to a mere _falling box_ (which in fact only had a few papers inside) accident just made him want to take back time.

 _'Get a grip, Onodera! Now's not the time to be blushiiiiing! Nnggahh! Stop blushing!'_ , he practically slapped himself internally and slapped his cheeks to "stop himself from blushing."

Once he saw Masamune walking back to the office, ice pack in hand, he clasped his hands against his cheeks once more till his face was officially tinged with red.

"Here's your ice pack.", the blue-colored ice pack was handed to him as he felt his heart skip a beat once his fingers brushed against Masamune's own.

 _'Ah, his fingers are smooth...-wait, what the hell am I thinking here?!'_ , once again, he internally yelled at himself.

His cheeks were painted red as he placed the ice pack on his forehead and let his head rest on his desk for a while, good thing he was done with that proposal.

In no less than a minute, he fell soundly asleep.

"Thank youuu- Takano-sa...n...", he said loudly, before he fell asleep completely.

Masamune wanted to wake him up and tell him not to doze off, but he knew his love needed rest, so he let it be.

And then he remembered he needed to do _something_ with that note he was going to give to Ritsu, but his mind paid no thought to it.

He was out of ideas. What should he do? Should he ask for help-oh no no no, Takano Masamune does not ask for help _unless it's really necessary._

Finally, the heavens above blessed him with an idea on what to write.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hours passed and once Ritsu had woken up, his ice pack was lump and the ice in it melted already. His forehead was still swollen and red but not all that much anymore, he felt better than he did this morning. Realizing it was about time he went home, he grabbed all his things and walked to the door.

Although his mind told him he was missing something, or some _one_ he was supposed to be with right now.

...

"Ah, Takano-san!", he yelled, and no one was there in the office but him, luckily.

He quickly went to the elevator and pressed _down_ , as the door opened, he went in and swiftly pressed _GF_ (ground floor).

He got out of the elevator and made his way outside the building, only to find a person leaning against the wall for support and was waiting patiently for someone.

That was then he realized that person was actually Masamune.

"Takano-san...um..", he appeared before the taller male and it surprised him, eventually.

"Oh, you're finally awake, I was waiting here for you. I didn't want to disturb your deserved rest, you see."

"Oh..um..t-thank you-"

"Wait a second, I have something for you.", he said, taking what seemed to be a sheet of mint green paper out of his pocket and handed it to the other male.

"What is it?"

"Read it."

Ritsu made a questioning look before he opened the folded paper and read the contents.

 _Onodera Ritsu,_

 _I may not be the sweetest at all times, but just let me say this; it's when you're smiling that you are the cutest. You make my heart pound out of my chest whenever you smile, laugh, or even just stay as you are. You're my everything, if you're sad, I'm sad, if you're upset, I'm upset. So always remember you have me on your side, always. Don't frown anymore, ok?_

 _Love, Takano ︎_

As each and every letter in that note were imprinted in Ritsu's mind, he felt so happy he could die, call it _cliché_ but he didn't care, all he could feel was happiness overflowing in him.

He loved reading these kinds of letters and this time, it was all directed towards him.

He somehow felt more and mire blessed and loved. He was so blessed to have such a sweet and caring friend-ah, correction, it's _boyfriend-to-be_!

 _'Ah, after all this time, Takano was right...'_

He thought, as flashbacks of every single moment he shared with Masamune in which he acted kind and sweet to him, and some of those moments were when he felt a tinge of jealousy.

Takano then saw bits of tears appearing on his beloved's beautiful green orbs and he started to panic uncharacteristically.

"Are you alright-"

"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just that...this makes me so...so happy..", and then he began to sob, and muffled sounds were heard.

Seeing as no one was there, Takano held the brunet tightly in his arms, his nose tickled by the soft, brown locks he loved so much.

"I love you, so much.", he said, before more and more muffled sobs were heard from Ritsu.

Hmhm, it was funny, how Masamune planned the whole "daily basis of plans to make Ritsu confess" thing, he set it as a goal for the whole week, but as luck would have it, Ritsu _might_ have already realized his own feelings.

He took a peek at the sleeping guy beside him and kissed his cheek softly.

The problem now was...how are things going to work out for them?

Would Ritsu take his hand, or would he refuse and lie to himself because he's afraid of getting hurt again? Even though he was unsure of it, he was absolutely _sure enough_ that he would tell Ritsu over and over, as many times as necessary, that he would never hurt him again, and he would love him a lot more than now.

He smiled to himself as he got ready for tomorrow's events, he would definitely ask Ritsu out and he will make sure that he'll get a positive response.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **I'm sorry if this seems really boring, I really am so sleepy, but I'm glad I made it long enough...I honestly don't know how many chapters I should write for this story, but I'm sure I'll keep it in no more 6-7 chapters.. Uwahh, thank you all for those who clicked "fav" and to those who followed, man, you guys make me so happyyyy~~~ mastery tests are nearing and I'm gonna be studying harder this year, but I'll make sure** ** _never_** **to update** ** _that_** **long anymore... Haikyuu is taking over me but I'm glad I can still write Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfics... I'm also back to drawing again, so I pass my time by sketching, that's why you might see some mistakes here, due to my shaky hands.**

 **I love you all, thank you for reading till this chapter, i'll update again soon~~..**


	6. Onodera: My True Feelings?

**I've settled down with** ** _one decision_** **! And that is: to give this chapter 7 main chapters and a few (fluffier than I've ever done before, I guess) epilogues (that is, if you guys want it, tell me if you vote for that plan or give me some ideas, thank you :D)**

 **And also, if I'm up for it, I'll start writing Haikyuu fics, yaoi only. I'm also trying out shoujo in the past few days, ehehhe... It's not as easy as I thought it would be...ahahhaha—–-**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy thi~s!**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Oh how beautiful the morning light was whenever it pours in and lights up the whole room, especially when it shines at a certain brunet's hair and makes him look brighter and more stunning.

 _What more could bring you happiness?_

Takano thought.

Little did he know that he was absolutely blessed with all kinds of things. Love, happiness, a wonderful life, an adorable little subordinate, and many supporting friends around him.

"Ah, I truly am blessed, huh?", he muttered to himself, looking at the bright glass door which caught the view of the most beautiful sunrise he has ever seen yet. He smiled only a little bit before he got out of bed and walked to the door, leaving Onodera, who was peacefully sleeping, in the bed, as he got ready to make breakfast.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Takano finished up in the kitchen and placed two plates, one plate full of scrambled eggs, and another plate of two french toasts. Also some utensils.

He took off his navy blue apron and hung it on a nearby chair, as he walked over to the door leading to the bedroom. Only to find a (still) sleeping Onodera snoring softly, you could see his chest rising and falling due to his breathing, and the soft, sleeping (and cute) look he had.

"Who knew you were this much of a heavy sleeper?", he sighed a bit before chuckling and picking up his subordinate from the bed. He honestly wished that heavy sleepers wouldn't be stirred awake as easily as a tickle of a feather, but _this_ heavy sleeper _could_ in fact be awoken from even the slightest touch of a finger.

Onodera's eyelids fluttered open slightly, until he realized he was facing Takano's chest, that was when his lids flew open wide. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wha— T-Takano?", he stuttered, feeling the latter's strong arms on his back, carrying him so gently, so sweetly.

"That really is an odd way of greeting a person first thing in the morning, you know."

"I-I don't care! I-if you just, please let me go already!"

"Nuh-uh, I helped you yesterday so it's only fair that you repay me now."

A bright red blush crept on Onodera's cheeks, till he honestly and hesitantly gave up and just dug his face on Takano's chest, mumbling inaudible sounds which seemed to be "g", "good", "mo", and "morning."

"I heard that, sweetheart.", Takano teased as he plopped Onodera down on a chair that was placed one side of the dining table. He sat down on the other side of the table as well.

No matter what calming music, relaxing exercise, or whatever could relieve Onodera from the embarrassment he was feeling right now, and nothing could get rid of his obvious blush, which eventually reached the tip of his ears. "So,", Takano started. "Ah- y-yes?!", as usual, he jumped from his seat, saying a slightly audible "im sorry" right after.

"As I was saying," Takano took his chopsticks and began eating his meal and continuing what he was saying, "I was going to ask you out on a date today, since you've been working yourself too hard lately. I wanted to at least give you some time for relaxation."

"Ah, y-you really don't need to..."

"Yeah, you may say that I don't _need_ to, but I can say that I _want_ to."

"...", Onodera was utterly fighting a losing battle, so he decided to just nod and accept Takano's invitation. "Great, let's go to that new café that Kisa's been talking so much about. He says they have _extremely delicious_ jelly." Takano had a small smirk on his lips, remembering how much Onodera loved jellies with ice cream just as much as he loved reading books.

He watched Onodera as his eyes practically screamed "i want jelly."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Their _date_ started after lunch, which the younger one of the two enjoyed lots but wouldn't admit it. Sure, Takano was obviously good at cooking but seriously? Just how annoyingly good is he?! It annoyed him to no extent.

"Ah, we're here.", both of them looked at the large sign hanging on the medium-sized building.

They went in and was met with a friendly waitress who led them to a free table almost near the windows. The place was surely packed and was already a bit famous despite the number of days that passed since they opened just recently. The waitress gave them each a menu and introduced them to the café's recent specials, "our specials here are the Strawberry Jelly with Vanilla Ice Cream, Vanilla Ice cream with Coffee Jelly, Crepe Cake, the fillings are: chocolate, strawberry, blueberry, and mango, and lastly, we have our all-round specialty, our Chocolate Volcano. Welcome to our Café.", she said before going back to the counter.

"What are you getting, Onodera?"

"Um...I'm going with the Strawberry Jelly.", his shy smile appeared again and it shook the hearts of those who have just witnessed it (namely the ones who were near their table).

"Then I'm going with the ice cream with coffee jelly.", Takano said to particularly no one before he called one of the waiters.

One waiter noticed his call and quickly went over to their table and got their orders.

Takano secretly stared at Onodera for God knows how long, and left the latter clueless of it.

"Hey, what do you really think of me?"

He said as he added, "answer me honestly."

Onodera was at loss for words, this wasn't good, what if he said something bad and it caused him and Takano to separate ways again? What should he do? God help him, he'd do anything just to muster up some courage to tell him the truth!

Just as his mind became clouded with messy thoughts, he remembered last night. When he remembered every single memory of him having actual fun with Takano, and whenever he felt a tinge of jealousy when Takano wouldn't mind him but would mind other people.

"Ah...um...I..."

"Excuse me, here are your orders!", the waitress from earlier placed the tray on the table and placed each dessert on the right placements.

Onodera felt extremely relieved and yet also extremely disappointed that he couldn't give an answer yet again. Seriously, when was life gonna be easy on him? Uh...possibly in the future.

Once the waitress disappeared from sight, Takano took that as a chance to talk, "you know, I expected for this to happen. It always happens, though, me trying to get you to confess and you stuttering and barely unable to speak, and then someone barges in and causes your confession to be a total wreck. I'm used to it, and I really don't like seeing that confused and a little bit scared look on your face when this happens. So I'm not going to force you. I'll wait with you, remember what I said back then? I'll wait even if it takes months, years, or even another 10 years, as long as I get to be with you always. It's more than enough for me. So please, don't force yourself, _Ritsu_.", this time, he held Onodera's hand gently as he caressed the back of said person's palm softly with his thumb.

Onodera reluctantly nodded as a bright blush appeared on his cheeks again as they continued on with their date.

Nonetheless, this was unacceptable to him, yes it may have been acceptable to Takano, but not to him. He wasn't going back to being his old self anymore, his old self who was always afraid of getting hurt again. _Hurt_? He has seen and heard enough and is already, _absolutely_ convinced that he was never going to experience the same hurt he experienced 10 years ago. This, this wasn't just some normal love to the both of them, it was a special kind of love, the kind that gets you on the edge of your seat when you feel it, the kind that brings brightness in your life.

Nothing could make Onodera happier than all of that, but he was just pushing away all his chances, so he himself was unacceptable.

His mind said something to him before the night came by; _Once the morning light pours in, I, with courage, will tell you "I love you."_

"I will. I definitely will."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **I'm sorry this is a bit short, well, one more chapter left! But I'll make sure to write a longer chapter next time.**

 **I'malsosorryifthisislameatleastitistomebutidontknowtoyousopleasekindlytellmewhatyouthinkofitthankyyouiloveyouall**

 **Ahem- thank you again for the readers who have supported me till now, thank you to those who favorited and followed this story of mine, it makes me really happy knowing this story is somewhat successful, and also forgive me for the cheesiness and lameness of this, (well to me it is a bit, honestly idk what you guys really think so um) anyway, i love you all, I'm glad to know that I've made some people smile through this story.**

 **-•Momoya An•-**


	7. A Sick Yet Perfect Day

**The whole Haikyuu Stage play practically screamed High School Musical, like pls, the choreography, the dancing, and even that part where Shouyou** **literally** **breakdanced to get himself on his feet. Also I'm shorter than Noya and am being called "little bird" in class (due to my many bird keychains and my height lmao) anyway, last chapter is IN, YE M8.**

 **And a few more epilogues to go 3**

 **This chapter is filled with "bAM!", "ba-dump", and a lotta "muwah~" :D**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Okay, so he promised himself that once morning would come, he'd tell the truth right? But luck just wasn't cooperating with Onodera.

"Wh-what is this? Dammit, not today of all days, seriously!", he yelled, banging his head on his desk. His chest hurt, his stomach churned, his eyes unable to see straight. All of these were caused by none other than, who else?, Takano Masamune. Well at least that's what his mind thinks.

If his stomach, chest, and eyes were humans right now, he'd definitely want to punch them.

"Nee, Ricchan, are you okay? You've been shaking like a leaf since you got here, and you've been hitting your desk with your head every minute.", said Kisa, who worriedly checked the latter's cheeks and forehead for any sign of sickness. "I can't see straight, my chest keeps hurting, and my stomach keeps aching, but I'm fine, don't worry.", Onodera replied, a _sort of_ reassuring smile appearing on his face.

"Seriously?! You call that _fine_?"

"Ah...well, I technically am fine, those things happen only randomly...and I honestly don't know why—"

"If it happens randomly, then you won't know when or where it will happen. What if you suddenly fainted and no one was there to help you?", Kisa was now shouting at the poor brunet, acting like a worried mother.

"But I _really_ am fine, I can handle it!"

Finally, Kisa sighed in defeat. How could he convince the guy now when he knew how pouty and utterly hopeless Onodera can be when it comes to his own welfare? "Fine, but if you start feeling dizzy, don't blame me for not taking you to an infirmary or something, a'right?", he said, patting Onodera on the back lightly. "Okay...", the latter replied with a shy smile.

They both got back to work, avoiding the cold and harsh glares from one side of the desks.

A dark aura emitted from Takano, more like a jealous one though. _Sure, Kisa and Onodera are friends, but this overly friendly relationship of theirs is straight out annoying._ , he thought. Glaring more and more daggers at the two.

Said people trembled while they worked.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 _Tremble. Shiver. Tremble. Shiver._

Onodera had wished this wasn't just some stomach bug, a cold, or a fever, but this was _way worse_ than any of those. He felt like dying, and puking. What could be worse?

 _Takano_.

Yes, for some reason, Onodera's mind has been blaming Takano for whatever was happening to him, and he's sure enough that it's half true. Although that, he still can't get himself to believe it, but half of him says so otherwise.

"Ono—", just a single pat on the shoulder made Onodera jump nearly 2 meters high from his seat. "S-s-s-sorry, Takano-san!", he yelled, quickly dashing away to the hall.

In the split second that happened, the raven-haired man was left speechless and dazed. Until his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with him?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Have you seen Ricchan, Tori?"

"No, I haven't seen him since he last went to the bathroom."

"You don't think..?"

"What?"

"W-w-what if...what if something happened to him?! What if someone...or some _thing_ had abducted hi—"

"And there's you and your stupid assumptions again. Will you stop that? Geez.", Takano barged in, smacking Kisa lightly with a rolled newspaper he stashed just in case. "Ow- But what if it was true? Come on, we all know you're just as worried as we are, Takano-san, probably even more than us.", said the baby-faced 31 year old, looking all smug right in front of his boss. "Well, you're not wrong. Onodera _has_ been looking sick the whole day."

"He doesn't _look_ sick, he _is_ sick. Have you seen those blank, lifeless eyes of his the whole day? And might I not mention his very pale skin, much more pale than he already is everyday?", Hatori mentioned, an overly worried look forming on his face. "I think w—"

They were all cut off when a sudden appearance walked in, shyly saying "Um...I'm sorry..for skipping...work...", before slowly walking to his chair and sitting down. An eerie silence overcame the office. "Uh...where were you, Ricchan?", asked Kisa.

"We were really worried, we thought you were taken by someone, well, at least Kisa did.", Mino made a worried look.

"Ah, no, I-I'm fine. Really.", he shook his hands in front of him, telling the others that he's fine, really.

Suddenly, in a split second, a hand grabbed his own and dragged him to the bathroom.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"There's something you're not telling me, _Ritsu._ ", the seriousness of Takano made Onodera tremble. "W-wha...", he stuttered.

"I hoped and hoped...and yet...you're in love...with Kisa...you-", uncharacteristically, Takano made a pouty-crying face.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, WHAT THE HELL!"

"-what?"

"Just how the hell did you come up with _that_ idea, you ass!"

"You skipped almost half the day, kept yourself inside an office washroom, and you wouldn't even tell _me_ , your _**boss**_ , who is _in fact extremely worried_ , why you did it! And you're calling _me_ an ass?!", now this was just getting more and more uncharacteristic and stupid. "Can you stop shouting for a second, you tyrannical boss!"

A long range of silence filled the room, both workers staring at each other, nearly killing each other with death glares.

"Okay, first of all, I am _definitely_ ** _not_** in love with Kisa-san. So please stop with all the nonsense!"

Suddenly, a very loud bang on the wall was heard, as strong hands held Onodera against the wall. "If that's not why you seem so sick, then why? Tell me...please. I'm worried..really worried..about you. So tell me right now, so I can help you. If I can't, then I won't be able to sleep knowing I couldn't solve your problem...so please.", begged Takano, making a pained, more worried look than ever before. "I-I...I don't...even know..", the brunet answered, and then he paused.

And he continued, "my chest hurts, my stomach keeps hurting, and my eyes can't see straight, and it all happens so randomly that I don't know what to do anymore...I-I-I'm really sorry about my lousy performance today! Please don't send me home! I promise I'll get better!", he cried, tears dripping down his soft, blushing cheeks. At this, Takano was caught off guard, how could he send him home? He was crying, for goodness' sake!

"Oi..do you really think I'm going to send you home when that's obviously not what you want? Yes, if you weren't crying right now, I would definitely do it, why? Not because I'm your boss, it's because I love you and I worry about you. So stop crying, it hurts me when I see you cry, dammit.", he explained, giving those soft, red-tinged cheeks a light caress.

The second-to-the-last phrase echoed in the brunet's mind. It was all so clear to him now, very clear. How could he have not noticed until now? The sincerity in Takano's words, all the love he's been trying to chase away, and the sparkly yet also painful feeling of love, he should have noticed all these ages ago, but he didn't. All because of the past, and denial.

"Look, I know we're going to be in trouble right now because of skipping so many work hours today, but, I just want you to know this; no matter how painful your past was, which was honestly because of me, you've got to let go of it. It's not a matter of whether you forget it or not, it's a matter of whether you _recover_ from it. Believe me, I have a more lonely past than you do. The past is the past, just like how the present is the present. You can't control life completely, life is a bitch, _yes I know_ , but life being so can make us think back and realize how it changed us. If you're still scared of experiencing the same hurt you experienced back then, well I can't do any shit about that, but the least I can do is give you the happiness you deserved since 10 years ago.", Takano's sincerity made Onodera's heart beat like a loud drum. His whole body heated up, his face turned red.

How can this man so tyrannical? How can this man so much of a jerk? How could he be the whole embodiment of the word "demonic" and yet..be so sweet, gentle, and kind?

It was just so confusing.

Oh God, help him.

As he tripped on his words, Takano spoke up again, "I'll go back to the office, come with me if you want. If you want to stay here for a bit longer, I'll tell everyone you feel really sick. Just, please. Don't scare me anymore.", he said, with a reassuring small, but sweet, smile forming on his face.

"I-I'll stay here...for a bit..."

"Okay then, Ritsu."

With that said, he walked out and headed to the Emerald Editing Department.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ah, he was really dead now. Tears came dripping down from his eyes, to his cheeks, then to the floor. "I really am stupid..ugh..", he cried.

It wasn't a stomach bug, nor a cold, nor a fever that was causing the symptoms. It was...

 _Love?_

 _Yes, love._

Now he knew why it all happened so randomly. His chest hurt when he got close to _Takano_ earlier, his eyes couldn't see straight when he met eye-to-eye with _Takano_ , his stomach churned when he was reminded of the man that made him feel so weak, and yet so in love at the same time. Now his world was sparkly, just like 10 years ago, but it's way more sparkly now than then. Takano was right, it was a matter of whether or not you recover from the past, and he was so damn happy that he fell in love with the same man he loved back then.

Because if it weren't him, he wouldn't feel as ecstatic as a child who received tons of candy.

And he was _sure as hell_ that, instead of running away from it, he'd run _with_ it. *****

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Well well well, look who decided to come back, you two were in there for quite a long time, heheh~", teased Kisa, who was wiggling his brows.

"Shut up, Kisa-san...", Onodera replied, giving Kisa a grimace.

Then everyone else laughed along with both of them. Even Takano.

When it was finally time to go home, Onodera was the very first one to get his things and the first who got out of the building. Takano excused himself and also got out, following his subordinate to the train station.

It was a long, awkward ride back to their apartment, but Onodera, unable to take the awkwardness any longer, dashed away the moment the doors of the train opened. Leaving an annoyed Takano behind.

From the train station to their own apartments, it was incredibly awkward. With Takano following the poor brunet, and the latter trying _very hard_ to get him away, and also failing miserably at it.

Finally, he stopped on his tracks, turning around and meeting face-to-face with the raven haired man. He made a pouty face, making Takano look confused with the sudden action. "What?", and that was his cue.

He stepped forward and in 0.2 seconds, lips met lips, and hands held hands.

Takano was at a daze, like he was in his life-long dream.

Onodera was kissing him, and wow who knew he was a good kisser- ah, but that wasn't the case, he was _KISSING_ him, and it's lips-to-lips for god's sake! Oh, help him, this wasn't good for his heart.

The moment their lips parted, Onodera looked as dazed as he was, but lesser. He looked so cute like that, his _soft, soft_ lips slightly separated, and his eyes glossy.

"Well that turned me on.", Takano said, smirking, before kissing him back, a little less gentle though. Onodera blushed deeper than he did when he initiated the kiss.

"You may be a good kisser, but I'm still way better than you when it comes to _things more than this_ ~ ", "now come, come. There are more things we should do.", he teased, dragging his now-boyfriend, who was actually screaming, into his apartment.

 **[in Takano's apartment]**

"Takano-san...um.."

"Hm?"

"I..I..."

"Don't push yourse—"

"I love you!", Onodera yelled, with his eyes closed, and a bright blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh..wow, I didn't expect that to come out so easily. You did well. I love you, so much, too."

Onodera could barely keep the smile off his face, and so did Takano, as they cuddled against each other's warmth. So this was how he felt back then, he had forgotten how special this kind of love was. The kind that gave brightness to your world, the kind that sparkled in your eyes, the kind that made your heart dance with joy.

Sure, neither of them knew what will happen in the future, but they were happy enough with the present, and of course, good things happen to those who wait, right?

Onodera smiled against Takano's lips for the second time this day, as he wrapped his arms around the latter's neck, thinking "this (half) the best day ever."

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 ***i honestly don't know if it makes sense or not but eh**

 **WhOOHOOOOO, I FINALLY REACHED CHAPTER 7! WEEEEEEEE~ I'm so grateful to those who supported me, complimented me, thank you so mwuuuuchhh, I love you all 3**

 **Also about what I said, about the "bAM!", "Ba-dump", and "muwah" stuff, yeah, I think you all got it XD anyway, epilogues, here i cOME! They will surely be short but also very sweet, (I hope) sorry for any mistakes- i'm also sorry that I didn't put a lemon on there, but I honestly wasn't planning to 'cause, well..it wasn't necessary (to me) so please, don't get mad if you thought there was gonna be a lemon and you instead got a cheesy ending lmao XD joking- (but, rlly, they did do it, in our minds it's very clear that they did.)**

 **Good bye and see you all again next time!**

 **-•Momoya An•-**


	8. Epilogue 1: I Am Sorry

**Aye, epilogue #1! x3 this is a short in which Takano does something to make Ritsu mad and now the brunet won't talk to him. In a simpler way to put it, this is a short about Takano's attempt at using his baking skills to win Ritsu's trust again.**

 **Both Aya and Kassandora-chan: GUESS WHO'S BACK-**

 **Me: oh, hey theeeree, welcome back! I missed the enthusiasm XD**

 **Both of them: yep, sAME.**

 **All of us: please enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-~~~-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Oh how happy they were with the life they lived!

Takano finally caught Onodera's heart, sure the latter was still a shy, blushing mess when they did things couples usually do, but they were happy.

Until _someone_ decided to turn things upside down.

 ** _~flashback~_**

 _"I'm really happy you finally opened up to me, Ritsu.", Takano said, leaning his head on Onodera's shoulder. "Mm. Takano-san, that tickles, please stop it!", the brunet got into a fit of girly giggles._

 _"Hmm, nope.", Takano grabbed Onodera's hand as he bit on the brunet's neck._

 _Until he accidentally made the younger man flinch and his marker just had to be open when he did._

 _Now Onodera was mad, Takano just_ _ **had to**_ _move his hand and now his proposal was ruined. A large, red mark was seen on the paper. He worked on that proposal for two days straight without sleep! And his boyfriend just had to tickle him while he worked._

 _"Ah, I'm sorry Ritsu—"_

 _But the man wasn't cooperating with him, and was also_ _ **mad**_ _at him for goodness' sake!_ _Before he could utter another word, the youngest of the two stood up from the man's lap and stomped his way to the door, slamming it angrily._

 _Oh shit, he's done it now._

 ** _~flashback end~_**

How was he supposed to know that Onodera worked on that proposal without break? Ah, but, it was still his fault for tickling him and biting his neck anyway.

He tried talking to his angry boyfriend, but every attempt eventually ended up failing.

Just when he finally had Onodera in his arms, he carelessly let go of him again. This time, it was wholly his fault.

 _What does he like? What's his most favorite thing in the world? What's his favorite food? What was— wait. Hold that thought._ _ **FOOD**_ _! That's it! Just as some would say, 'the best way to a man's heart, is through his stomach'!_ , his mind yelled at him.

He mentally fist pumped and went to the store to buy ingredients.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-~~~-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Once he came back, he immediately placed all the ingredients he had just bought and got his cookbook, which he stashed away in his cupboard just in case something like this happened, or maybe if an important celebration came up and he forgot. "Yosh, let's do this."

He started of with the eggs, flour, water, and some other things he needed for his batter.

He put the flour in the mixing bowl, cracked two eggs, and added the water. He mixed them thoroughly before adding a pinch of vanilla extract, chocolate powder, and a tiny pinch of salt. He thoroughly mixed the batter again and once he was done, he got his scooper and scooped up a portion of the mixture and dropped it in a medium-sized cupcake wrapper. (Which was had Ritsu's favorite color.)

He did so with all the remaining cupcake wrappers and placed them in the oven.

A loud _ding!_ was heard from the oven, inquiring Takano that his chocolate cupcakes were done.

He got them out as he put icing on each one. Turns out, he also bought some candy letters which the store clerk highly recommended for him. He placed a letter "i" on one cupcake, an "a" and and an "m" on another, and an "s", an "o", an "r", another "r", and a "y" on the other ones.

He fixed them all on a large plate, which in turn, spelled out "i am sorry."

He frowned, thinking that if Onodera wouldn't accept even this, he was totally done for.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-~~~-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Luckily, though, Onodera was outside buying his own dinner ingredients. So Takano had time to prepare.

He stood in front of his boyfriend's door and found the keys under the mat. He opened the door, turned on the lights, and set down the plate on the coffee table. He sighed and quickly went outside, but not without locking the door behind him and placing the keys back to where it was before, as he headed towards his apartment.

By the time Onodera came back, he was greeted with a sweet smell coming from his living room. "What is that?", he followed the sweet scent and found a plate of 7 cupcakes sitting on his coffee table. "Wha...",

His eyes widened as he spelled out the candy letters on each cupcake, and also saw a note on one corner of the plate. He picked it up and read it slowly.

 _Hello,_

 _You're probably still mad at me, you are, aren't you? Ah, well, it was my fault anyway so I should apologize, but you kept avoiding me so this was all I could do to make you understand what I needed to tell you. You love chocolate, so I thought maybe baking chocolate cupcakes and putting candy letters on them would make it more...sweet. Please, if you can forgive me, talk to me, I miss you so much._

 _I love you. -Takano ︎_

Onodera had to slap himself to keep himself from crying, but come on, this was the second time Takano has done this (the letter thing, I mean). He can't cry now, what he really needed to do was to go to his boyfriend, tell him he forgives him, and hug him, kiss him, and cuddle with him, just like he used to do before this whole thing happened.

He took out his phone and shakily dialed Takano's number.

 _Tooot. Tooot. "Hello?"_

"Ah, Takano-san!"

 _"Ritsu? Did y—"_

"I'm sorry too!"

 _"...excuse me?"_

"I-I..I shouldn't have gotten angry at you! I know I worked on the proposal really hard and without break, but I can do it again and I've only realized that now and I also realized that I want to be with you again and I miss you and I want to hug you, I want to be with you and and-"

 _"Woah, calm down, you're talking way too fast. I'm coming over. Bye. Love you."_

"B..bye.."

 _Beep_.

 _Sigh_. Ah, finally they made up. Man, was he going to cry himself to sleep in Takano's arms later.

His train of thoughts paused, distracted by the the loud knocking on the door.

"Coming!"

He opened the door.

"Ritsu!"

And a kiss has come to take him , to dream world.

"Mmph...I missed...you...", he said in between soft kisses.

"I missed you more.", Takano inquired, smirking as he planted multiple feather-light kisses on his lover's neck, cheeks, eyes, forehead, and lastly, his lips.

"..you better eat the cupcakes. I worked hard on those too."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's share. It's not like I can— mmfff!", Takano stuffed a large piece of cupcake in Onodera's mouth, a sweet taste landing on his tongue.

"It-it's delicious..you really know how to make me happy."

"Well, I _am_ your boyfriend, it's obvious I'd kn— umph-", a whole cupcake was shoved into his own mouth, by Onodera.

"Haha, serves you right!"

"Co' ba' he' you li'l-!", just as Onodera started running around the apartment, Takano took that as a cue to start chasing him.

 **Ah how wonderful, this is how fun love can be, as bright as the sun.**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-~END~-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **I haven't gotten that much sleep, but who cares about that, so this might have come out as stupid or too cliché/cheesy, sorry 'bout that. And since my classes were suspended today because of rain (yay), I took some time to type this. I won't be updating starting tomorrow till Thursday. I'll try to update again on Friday, since tomorrow is the start of my school's mastery tests. Sorry for any mistakes~**

 **Aya: buh-bye!**

 **Kassandora: see you all next time!**

 **-•Momoya An, Aya, and Kassandora•-**


	9. That Day

**YOOOOO, HOW ARE YOU GUYYYS, IT'S BEEN SO LONG OMG.**

 **I'm finally back and running! I've been sooooo busy and I hadn't found any free time to write.**

 **This is pretty much all that's left in my idea box, soooo...I would be happy if you liked this because this is the last chapter I'm writing for this fic and hopefully it will close up the whole story 3**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

As Takano scanned through his phone's albums, he smiled every once in a while when Onodera appeared on his screen, posing like a child would. His lips curved into a sweet smile. How Takano loved that smile so much, he'd treasure it for the rest of his life.

He takes a minute and turns off his phone, taking a thick load of air in and then out. His nerves shouldn't get the better of him on this day, especially not in front of his fiancé, right on the altar where he faces the priest as he recites his wedding vows with Onodera. Fortunately, his nerves faded slightly when a single rose on the table reminded him of the day he proposed.

 ** _In a seemingly large mall, Onodera waited sitting on a bench while scanning through his phone. Takano was supposed to be there in an hour, which was why he's been getting jitters the whole time. 'I have to talk to you about something important, meet me at the usual place.', was what his previous and last text read, and Onodera couldn't help but get extremely curious about what this was about. What does he want to talk about? It couldn't be a break up, right? Of course, it had been 5 years since they started (officially) dating. Takano had chased him for 10 years and a few more before all of this, he wouldn't just throw it away for nothing._**

 ** _Somehow the thought made Onodera smile like little dork._**

 ** _Soon afterward, he found himself sitting wide-eyed in front of a small crowd of people, each with a rose in hand. He expected Takano to be in the crowd but caught no sight of him. He felt pins and needles in his feet, and now he regretted sitting with crossed legs the whole time._**

 ** _Right before he could react or even move and inch, the sound of a single strum of a guitar echoed and it was music to his ears. Soon, the strums not only became doubled or tripled, but a soft melody was now being played by use of the guitar. It felt nostalgic to Onodera for somewhat reason. Then he remembered; the day Takano asked him out on his birthday with sheer sincerity, he played this song right in front of him, hoping to make the brunet smile for the rest of his special day._**

 ** _The soft harmony of the music sounded in his ears like it was the soft swaying of trees in a peaceful environment. In no moment's hesitation, Onodera felt tears prickling in his to come rolling down his cheeks. All the while the crowd started to take a step near him and one by one, they gave him the rose which he happily accepts with a big heart. Soon, as the crowd dissipated, Onodera was now crying his heart out and he doesn't care if he was being stared at. (He doesn't know that he's being fondly stared at by people who were astounded by whoever was doing this for him.)_**

 ** _Once everyone from the crowd was farther away, a tall, dark-haired masked beauty (as Onodera dubbed him) came about and was holding yet another rose. Onodera didn't know who this person was and thought it was another one of the random-rose-giving people. Though, this one had a mask which covered half his face and he could see the slightly teasing but highly affectionate smile from this tall man._**

 ** _Now, the man was near him and he couldn't help but be reminded of Takano when this mysterious man kneeled before him on one knee. "Your sheer beauty is like something no one has ever seen, and I can't help but think I'm happy to have you than I have ever been."_** **,** ** _at first, though, Onodera couldn't understand what this man was talking about and, in a few seconds after, now realized that he actually_** **is** ** _Takano._**

 ** _He giggled for what seemed to be minutes before he raised the mask and revealed Takano's slightly glittered face, which was mainly caused by the glittery, navy blue mask. "Did_** **you** ** _tell those people to give me the roses?", he asked. Takano chuckled, "yes, did you not like it?" "No, I liked it...just...it's..."_**

 ** _"What? Romantic?", Takank said with a wink._**

 ** _Onodera laughed at what he was about to say next, and then continued on. "...cheesy. You're so cheesy."_**

 ** _Takano smirked for a while and simply gave his boyfriend the rose. Onodera happily accepted it without hesitation but soon felt his face burning with embarrassment when he spotted something shiny between the petals of the red flower. He soon found out it was actually a silver ring with a little quote engraved on the inside. "I love you" it said, with an infinity symbol beside it._**

 ** _Onodera could never be more happy to say "yes" with nothing but love and no hesitation._**

~flashback end~

Takano smiled as he stood up, fixing his black bow tie and then got out of the room to somehow arrive at the shrine* earlier than expected. He walked past the man who will hold the ceremony later and greeted him, who happily greeted him back and also congratulated him.

A few minutes later, the man told him that it was about time they got to the ceremony.

Onodera arrived with the help of his mother and father, who were no more than happy and proud for him, but it wasn't easy for them to accept at first. Though, they found Takano as a charming, loyal young man who had no more than sincere feelings for their son.

Takano picked him up at the gate and held his hand till they got to the altar. The man had started talking and after a while of saying the ceremonial speeches and all, Takano and Onodera said their vows to each other.

They kissed and the man was happy for them, casually throwing white petals around them as Takano hoisted Onodera up and drove him to the waiting party for them at a villa near the shrine.

When they arrived, their co-workers, families, friends, and also a few acquaintances greeted them with a warm welcome and congratulated them, wishing them nothing else but happiness. Yokozawa was proud of Takano, Kisa and Mino was happily crying on Onodera's shoulder, and Hatori was saying something to Chiaki about how they should get married soon too, Chiaki was visibly embarrassed and was blushing. Their families congratulated them as well and gave little speeches on stage.

Takano and Onodera shared a glance at each other and smiled, laughed, and there was definitely nothing that could tear them apart from now on. It was a rough 10 and a few more years for them back then, and they had to cope with a lot of problems, like families, but they got here without physical harm, so it was okay. Takano swears he will protect his little sunshine forever. Onodera swears he will never let Takano get hurt again, both physically and emotionally.

These two will show life that even if it's tough, they are too.

 **OMGGGGG THIS SUUUUUCKS, UUUUUGHGHGHHASDFGHJKASDDKKD I WROTE THIS IN THE LAST 20 MINUTES OR SO I THINK, AND I REALLY SHOULD BE PRACTICING FOR THE SMALL PROJECT PLAY WE'RE DOING ON ENGLISH AND I WILL SURELY DO THAT RIGHT NOW BUT I JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW**

 **I missed you guyyyyssss. I miss these two since I've been way too hooked into Haikyuu ;-; -also about the shrine thing, I didn't know how else to do their wedding ceremony since japan doesn't recognize same sex marriages and about the "the man" thing, I have mental block right now and I don't know what to call the shrine keeper of whatev sooo...bear with me. Ahahahaa**

 **Now I shall take my leave and I rlly hope you guys liked it! Even if it seemed rushed...lol anyway, have a late happy new year! 3**


End file.
